


Just a little drabble

by Oh_My_Assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_My_Assbutt/pseuds/Oh_My_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's clothes have been going missing for the last month and Samandriel may have something to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Sergeantharley asks for adamandriel where Samandriel likes to wear adam's clothes more than his own

"Son of a bitch" Adam muttered under his breath riffling though his bottom draw before slamming it with more force then intended but he had his reasons. This was the 5th jumper he’d lost this month as well as 3 shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms, it was like they were disappearing into thin air.

Adam sighed and walked away from the chest of drawers and out of the bedroom he shared with Samandriel.

"Angel-face, have you seen where the hell my clothes have gone?" Adam proclaimed to the angel as he walked into the living room only to be faced with a seemingly empty room. 

"Samandriel?" Adam questioned shifting his eyes around the room; he could of sworn he’d seen his angel curled on the sofa reaen he’d ransacked the apartment searching for his God damn jumper. Though he could have been wrong since he wasn’t really paying attention to the ex-angel.

Ever since the angels had fallen Samandriel had found comfort in reading book after book. Though no matter how many books he got through he always found himself being drawn back in to Sam’s age old copy of Perter Pan he’d lent Samandriel last time they’d met up. It made Adam’s heart clench when he’d realised that Samandriel enjoyed immersing himself in a land of fantasy where fairy dust could make you fly to a place where there was nearly peace and no one ever grew up because he missed his first home and the wings that gave him freedom to fly where ever his heart desired. He’d always be his angel though even if he didn’t have the wings to prove it.

A meek voice saying his name from behind the sofa broke Adam out of his thoughts. Adam couldn’t help but grin widely at the sight of his adorable ex-Angel of the Lord with just his head peaking out from the back of the sofa all bed hair and wide eyes. 

"Angel-face, what are doing?" Adam chuckled at the slight blush that graced the ex-angels porcelain face. “Are you going to come out from behind the sofa anytime soon?" Adam furrowed his brow in confusion as he watched Samandriel drop his eyes to the floor as he stood up slowly making his way around the sofa and Adam’s eyes widened in realisation as surrounding Samandriel’s slender upper half was the jumper Adam had recreated a small production of the Apocalypse to find.

As Samandriel began apologizing quickly Adam finally got a chance to properly take in his appearance. Adam’s jumper was much to large for his skinny frame and fell just below his butt. He was also wearing what Adam could only assume were his pajama bottoms as at the end of each leg the fabric had been folded up though on his left leg the role had come undone and was covering Samandriel’s whole foot making him look like a child dressing up in adult clothes. Which Adam couldn’t help but find extremely cute and quite enduring. Adam tuned back into what the ex-angel was saying.

"-Adam, really I’m so sorry I just felt a little lonely last month and since you were on a hunt with your brothers I thought that maybe you’re jumper would feel the same as your hugs and it just seemed to escalate from there. I promise not to do it again and I can give you back al-" Samandriel’s rambling was cut of mid-flow by Adam wrapping his arms around the smaller mans waist and pulling him into a tight hug and resting his forehead against his.

"It’s fine Samandriel honestly you can keep them" Adam insisted as he pressed a gentle kiss to the blushing nose of his angel. “And besides you look a lot more adorable in them then I do."


End file.
